Question: $\dfrac{3}{-4} \div \left(-2\dfrac{1}{3}\right) = $
Answer: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{3}{-4}\div\left(-2\dfrac{1}{3}\right)$ $=\dfrac{3}{-4}\div\left(-\dfrac{7}{3}\right)$ $=\dfrac{3}{-4}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{3}{7}\right)~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{9}{-28}$ $=\dfrac{9}{28}$